


[Podfic] The Ten Marriage Proposals Of Dean Winchester (Including Two That Took)

by dodificus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus





	[Podfic] The Ten Marriage Proposals Of Dean Winchester (Including Two That Took)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ten Marriage Proposals Of Dean Winchester (Including Two That Took)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9504) by James. 



**Length:** 26:20  
 **File Size:** 12.1 MB (mp3) | 12.2 MB (m4b)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5200912052.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5200912051.zip)

Podbook by cybel  
Cover by cybel

Originally recorded during December 2009


End file.
